Escarlate
by Sakura Prongs
Summary: - Eu... EU TE AMO TANTO! Se você ficar comigo, eu farei com que você não se lamente disso. Todos os dias serão divertidos... Com certeza seremos felizes. Então, por favor, fique comigo. Se não puder ficar, me leve com você! - Vamos. - murmurou o Uchiha com um suspiro cansado. Não conseguiria ficar longe da sua flor de cerejeira, afinal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas alguns deles são meus escravos sexuais.

**Sinopse:** O que aconteceria se Sakura fosse embora com Sasuke, no dia em que ele resolveu deixar Konoha para se juntar a Orochimaru?

**N/A**

**AVISO¹:** A Fanfic possui alguns spoilers sobre o anime, mas TODOS, sem exceção, são modificados pela tia Sakura aqui.

**AVISO²:** O diálogo SasuSaku desse capítulo é basicamente o mesmo que ocorreu no anime/mangá, porém possui algumas pequenas modificações para se encaixar na história.

**AVISO³:** Só lembrando eu posto as minhas fanfics no Nyah e no Animespirit também, com o mesmo nick, portanto se virem em algum desses outros sites NÃO é plágio. Se virem em outro lugar ou com algum outro nick que não seja Sakura Prongs, me avisem amores. Nos vemos de novo lá embaixo.

* * *

_"E começamos a andar, ainda desajeitados, segurando a mão um do outro. Agora demos um passo para frente, este passo se tornou um momento que vai mudar o futuro."_ Blossom, Ayumi Hamasaki.

* * *

**Escarlate**

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**Desabrochar em flor**

_por Sakura Prongs_

_._

Estava decidido.

Uchiha Sasuke deixaria sua terra natal naquela noite, resolveu-se por seguir Orochimaru e conseguir o tão ambicionado poder para enfim derrotar Itachi. Arrumava suas coisas com agilidade, colocando algumas poucas peças de roupa e objetos na mochila. Seus olhos vagaram pela foto do time 7 e foi inevitável não pensar o quanto sentiria falta de seus companheiros.

Kakashi, de certa forma, havia se tornado como um pai para ele. Seja dando conselhos ou o treinando, ele estava sempre lá apoiando, mesmo que na maioria das vezes, parecesse desinteressado e estivesse lendo mais um de seus livros pervertidos.

Naruto, o irmão mais novo idiota que ele sempre desejara ter. Tinham muitas dores em comum, tais como solidão. Mas os dois não eram iguais, Sasuke teve sua família arrancada de si pela pessoa que ele mais amava em todo o mundo, enquanto Naruto nunca possuiu nenhum laço familiar com ninguém. Sentiria falta dos ataques do loiro.

E então Sakura, ele ainda não entendia muito bem o laço que havia formado com ela, mas sabia que era forte. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido por outra pessoa, o estranho formigamento na pele sempre que ela o tocava e a sensação de borboletas no estômago. No início, achou que estivesse doente. Depois percebeu que isso só acontecia quando ela estava perto e ficou confuso. Como poderia sentir tal coisa por Sakura? Aquela que sempre o irritava, seja com sua voz ou seus atos. Jamais entenderia o motivo de se importar tanto com ela, mas tinha certeza que seria difícil ficar distante da rosada.

Deixou os pensamentos de lado e virou a foto ao avesso. Seria melhor para todos se cortasse seus laços. Para ele, seu "pai", seu "irmão" e sua Sakura. Terminou de ajeitar suas coisas e saiu caminhando lentamente pelo distrito Uchiha, o bairro que uma vez já foi cheio de vida e agora permanecia vazio e morto.

Continuou caminhando até a saída da vila, e, qual não foi sua surpresa quando encontrou certa garota de cabelos róseos ali, parada como se estivesse o esperando. Apesar do espanto, o moreno sente que deve dizer alguma coisa.

.

.

- Por que você está perambulando sozinha por aqui à noite?

- Porque para você sair da vila, tem que passar por aqui.

_"Então, ela me conhece tão bem assim?"_ – pensou ainda atordoado, apesar de continuar com a face impassível.

- Vá para casa e durma. – não poderia se dar ao luxo de desistir de tudo agora.

- Por quê? Por que não me diz algo? Por que sempre fica calado? Por que não diz algo para...

- Por que tenho que te dizer algo? – interrompeu-a, ela chorava e isso lhe machucava, havia jurado uma vez que jamais faria Sakura chorar novamente. Entretanto, ele não poderia desistir de sua vingança. Não agora. Ela precisava sofrer. Precisava esquecê-lo e talvez ela conseguisse, mas ele estava certo de que não conseguiria se livrar de seus sentimentos pela garota tão fácil assim. – Não é assunto seu. Pare de se preocupar com o que eu faço.

- Você... Sempre me odiou né? – isso lhe doía ainda mais, não era verdade. Ele não a odiava. No início talvez não gostasse dela, mas ela evoluiu e ele também. Talvez e apenas talvez, Uchiha Sasuke amasse Haruno Sakura. Um vingador não deve possuir um sentimento tão mundano como amor, e ele teria que se livrar disso de qualquer forma. Ele deveria, mas questão era: Ele queria se livrar de Sakura?

– Você se lembra... Do dia que nos tornamos genins, quando Iruka-sensei nos disse quais seriam os trios? O dia que você e eu estávamos aqui sozinhos... Você ficou com raiva de mim, lembra? – é claro que se lembrava, foi aquele dia em que decidiu que ela era realmente irritante.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_._

.

Sasuke estava procurando Naruto, com intenção de se vingar quando passou por Sakura e eles iniciaram um curto diálogo sobre o loiro.

– Bem, você sabe que ele não tem pais, certo? Se você é sozinho, seus pais não podem ficar com raiva de você. É por isso que ele é tão egoísta. – ele se sentiu irritado. Quem era a egoísta ali? Sakura ou Naruto? Tudo na rosada o irritava.

– A solidão...

– Quê?

– Não se pode comparar a solidão quando como os seus pais estão bravos com você.

– Q-qual o problema?

– Você é irritante.

.

.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

.

.

- Eu não me lembro. –mentiu mais uma vez. Ele gostaria de esquecer tudo, seria tão mais fácil.

- Faz sentido... – começa com a voz embargada pelo choro. – Foi algo que aconteceu há bastante tempo, mas foi o dia em que tudo começou. Você e eu... E também Naruto e Kakashi-sensei. – fez uma pequena pausa, deixando mais algumas lágrimas caírem. – Nós quatro completamos um bom número de missões juntos. Foram difíceis, mas acima de tudo... Foi divertido.

Sasuke sabia, estar junto de seus companheiros foi a melhor coisa que havia lhe acontecido em anos. Ele sentia que tinha uma família novamente. Mas sabia que não poderia ter uma nova vida enquanto não encerrasse os assuntos pendentes de sua vida atual. Deveria matar Itachi, para enfim se libertar.

- Eu sei sobre seu clã, mas vingança... Isso não fará ninguém feliz. Nem você, nem eu.

– Como eu pensei... – começou – Eu sou diferente de vocês. Eu tentei pensar que era meu caminho fazer as coisas que fizemos juntos até agora. Nós quatro fizemos coisas juntos, mas meu coração escolheu a vingança no final. Esse é o objetivo da minha vida. Eu não posso ser como você ou como o Naruto.

- Você vai escolher ficar sozinho de novo? Naquele dia, você me ensinou que a solidão é dolorosa. Eu entendo isso agora. Eu tenho família, amigos... Mas se você for... Para mim... É a mesma coisa que estar sozinha. – Sasuke sentiu como se seu coração estivesse se partindo.

- De agora em diante... – disse o Uchiha. – Um novo caminho se abrirá para todos nós.

- Eu... EU TE AMO TANTO! Se você ficar comigo, eu farei com que você não se lamente disso. Todos os dias serão divertidos... Com certeza seremos felizes. Eu farei qualquer coisa por você. Então, POR FAVOR, FIQUE! – Sakura estava aos prantos, mas ele já havia se decidido. Não poderia ficar em Konoha. – Eu te ajudo com a sua vingança, eu prometo que vou fazer alguma coisa. Então, por favor, FIQUE COMIGO! – fez uma pequena pausa, deixando o Uchiha absorver um pouco mais das palavras ditas por ela, e então concluiu. – Se não puder ficar, me leve com você!

Sasuke estava surpreso por mais uma vez. Levá-la com ele? Não. Ela não era útil para Orochimaru, provavelmente seria morta. Não queria que Sakura passasse por mais riscos por causa dele. Os pensamentos do moreno entraram em conflito, e se ele a levasse? Poderia impor alguma condição para que Orochimaru não fizesse nada contra ela.

_"Não!" _– pensou –_ "Isso jamais vai dar certo... Eu não..."_ – ele estava tendo uma batalha interna sobre os novos pensamentos que a Haruno havia lhe despertado. E em certos momentos, o lado egoísta pode nos fazer alguns favores, ou não. Por fim se decidiu. Virou-se para a garota e lhe deu um de seus sorrisos arrogantes.

.

.

- Você é mesmo irritante.

Instantes depois apareceu atrás de Sakura. Estava pronto para lhe golpear a cabeça, quando algum instinto tolo lhe disse que deveria fazer diferente. Aproximou-se e começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Você está certa disso, Sakura? Estaria disposta a largar tudo? Seus amigos? Seus pais? Sua vila? Sua casa? Para vir comigo para o esconderijo de um dos ninjas mais temidos e procurados? – ela não respondeu de imediato. Sasuke sorriu internamente, era um sorriso triste, mas sabia que seria melhor assim. Só que parece que Sakura havia tirado o dia para lhe surpreender.

- Eu amo você, Sasuke. Sentirei falta de meus amigos, mas se eles realmente se importarem comigo, irão entender o motivo de eu ter ido embora. Vai ser doloroso me afastar dos meus pais, mas um dia eles entenderão que eu jamais seria feliz aqui. Eu tenho consciência de que no momento em que sair por aqueles portões, me tornarei uma traidora da vila, mas eu não me importo. Casa? Minha casa é ao seu lado. Nunca te disseram que o verdadeiro lar, é aquele lugar onde a pessoa que você ama está? – e então ela se virou para ele, e, ao contrário das lágrimas que manchavam sua face há alguns minutos atrás, Sakura estava sorrindo.

Sasuke a fitou. Não imaginava que sua Sakura tinha crescido tanto. E naquele momento, não conseguiu raciocinar, fez aquilo que seu coração lhe pedira. E na maioria das vezes, o coração erra. Ou não.

- Você tem dez minutos para arrumar suas coisas. Se não voltar aqui dentro desse tempo, eu vou embora.

- Não! – protestou. – Como posso saber se você não vai partir no instante em que eu me for? Venha comigo até a minha casa, Sasuke-kun. – o Uchiha fez uma cara de desgosto. – Não seja assim, prometo que não vou demorar. Pego minhas coisas, escrevo um bilhete para os meus pais e partimos. – o moreno, embora relutante, assentiu. E assim fizeram.

.

.

Partiram em direção a casa da Haruno, entrando pela janela para não serem percebidos, mas a casa estava vazia, o que evidenciava que os pais da garota haviam saído.

Adentraram no quarto de Sakura e ela rapidamente pegou uma mochila e colocou algumas poucas peças de roupa e objetos pessoais. Sentou-se na cadeira perto da escrivaninha e rabiscou rapidamente algo em um pedaço de papel, deixando uma lágrima cair enquanto terminava de escrever. Olhou para o lado e viu a foto do time 7 em um porta-retratos enfeitado, retirou-a e jogou dentro da mochila com o resto de seus pertences. Por fim, conseguiu balbuciar.

- Estou pronta. – Sasuke assentiu.

Em pouco tempo já se encontravam na entrada da vila novamente. Sakura olhou atentamente para o Uchiha, esperando que ele lhe dissesse alguma coisa e ele logo notou que estava sendo observado.

_"Agora é tarde demais para mudar de ideia."_ – pensaram ambos.

- Vamos. - murmurou o Uchiha com um suspiro cansado. Não conseguiria ficar longe da sua flor de cerejeira, afinal.

.

.

**Continua**

* * *

**N/A**

Oi amoras,

Eu sei que disse que só ia começar um projeto novo quando terminasse LAUN, mas não resisti. Sabe como é né, veio a inspiração, nós temos que aproveitar. Já tenho uns capítulos de Escarlate esboçados e o meu planejamento inicial são de 30 a 50 capítulos, mas as coisas podem sempre mudar. Pretendo postar 2 capítulos por mês sem falta, mas sem data prevista. Afinal eu também tenho provas, simulados e afins.

Se eu fosse você tá em hiatus, e sem previsão de volta por enquanto. Motivo? Ah, é um projeto bem antigo que eu estava reescrevendo e como eu sou muuuuito inteligente, fechei o word sem salvar os outros 15 capítulos que já estavam prontos. Lindo né?

Aos leitores de LAUN, postarei o próximo capítulo semana que vem. Lá explico as razões de eu ter demorado para escrever e tals.

Beijo na bunda.

.

.

_**LEMBREM-SE, EU SOU MOVIDA A REVIEWS. QUANTO MAIS REVIEWS EU RECEBER, MAIS RÁPIDO EU VOU ATUALIZAR. NÃO CUSTA NADA NÉ GENTE, E DEIXA UMA FICWRITER SUPER FELIZ.**_

.

.

_xoxo,_

_Prongs. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas alguns deles são meus escravos sexuais.

**Sinopse:** O que aconteceria se Sakura fosse embora com Sasuke, no dia em que ele resolveu deixar Konoha para se juntar a Orochimaru?

**N/A**

**AVISO¹:** O capítulo possui alguns poucos spoilers sobre o anime/mangá, mas todos, sem exceção, são modificados pela tia Sakura aqui.

**AVISO²:** Acredito que a maioria já tenha assistido essa parte do anime, afinal é o clássico e bem lá atrás, por isso não me prolonguei nas lutas. Fiz apenas um resumo rápido sobre o que aconteceu, para que o capítulo não ficasse chato e desgastante. Mas as lutas futuras serão mais longas, acredito eu.

**AVISO³:** Não tem aviso³, nos vemos lá embaixo.

* * *

"_Me pergunto quando, comecei a te perseguir. Entendi meus sentimentos por você de verdade em algum lugar, há muito tempo. Olhei para cima e vi um mundo totalmente negro, o céu noturno parecia uma chuva de estrelas." _Supercell

* * *

**Escarlate**

.

.

**Capítulo 2 **

.

**Um fim, dois recomeços**

_Por Sakura Prongs_

_._

Já estavam caminhando há algum tempo, não se sabe ao certo quanto, mas para Sakura esse tempo começava a se parecer com sinônimo de eternidade e ia apenas se intensificando com a quietude perturbadora de seu companheiro. Ela conhecia Sasuke e por conhecê-lo, entendia muito bem que ele só falaria quando necessário. Tal fato não a deixaria menos incomodada, afinal acabara de abandonar tudo aquilo que conhecia para se jogar em um abismo escuro de novidades e incertezas.

Não que se arrependesse, longe disso, sentia-se triste por ter de deixar tudo para trás, porém não poderia permitir que seu amado enfrentasse tudo sozinho, de novo. Ele precisava dela, mesmo que de certa forma, ainda não tomasse consciência do fato. Ele havia a levado com ele, certo? E a rosada havia se declarado para o Uchiha quando fez o pedido, então talvez ele sentisse o mesmo.

"_Será?"_ – pensou Sakura, enquanto suas palpitações aceleravam e os olhos de joia eram iluminados por uma pontada de esperança.

Ficou tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando se aproximavam de quatro chakras diferentes e só foi desperta quando ouviu uma voz, um tanto quanto irônica, se dirigir a Sasuke.

.

.

- Ora, ora... O combinado era só você, Uchiha. Quem é a rosinha aí? Não quero nem imaginar o que Orochimaru-sama vai fazer com ela. – disse a ruiva esquentada, conhecida por Tayuya.

"_Não, ele não vai fazer nada com ela."_ – pensou Sasuke.

- Eu me entendo com Orochimaru. Agora vamos. – respondeu o moreno para as figuras à sua frente.

O quarteto do som estava encarregado de levar Sasuke, agora juntamente com Sakura, até o covil do ninja-cobra. O líder é Sakon, um sujeito estranho com uma segunda cabeça nas costas, que é na verdade, seu irmão mais velho Ukon. Kidoumaru assemelha-se a uma aranha com seus seis braços. Tayuya é a ruiva irritante, na opinião da Haruno. E por fim Jiroubou, um homem gordo, que mesmo não aparentando ser tão forte, ainda era assustador.

_"Eles me causam calafrios. Que caras estranhos..."_ – pensou Sakura.

- Não comece a dar ordens, Uchiha. – disse Sakon aproximando-se de Sakura. – Nos diga o nome da bonitinha com você.

- Ela não é da conta de vocês. – o Uchiha se colocou entre Sakon e Sakura, com uma feição pouco amigável ao mesmo tempo em que ativava o sharingan.

- Interessante. Vamos logo, antes que Orochimaru-sama se irrite com nosso atraso. – e então todos começaram a correr em direção à saída do País do Fogo.

.

.

Enquanto isso, em Konoha.

- ELES O QUÊ? – disse o ninja número um, hiperativo e cabeça oca.

- NÃO GRITE NO MEU OUVIDO, NARUTO. – gritou-lhe de volta.

_"Ela pediu para ele não gritar, gritando. Faz sentido."_ – pensou Shikamaru com uma gota na cabeça.

Ainda era bem cedo e os primeiros raios de sol apareciam preguiçosamente pelo céu de Konoha. Naquele momento, cinco jovens se encontravam na sala da Hokage. Dentre eles, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba e Hyuuga Neji.

- Tsunade-sama, explique-nos novamente. – pediu gentilmente o Nara.

- Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura deixaram Konoha durante a noite.

- Mas eles... POR QUÊ? – perguntou Naruto.

- Acreditamos que Sasuke abandonou a vila para ir atrás de Orochimaru, e levou Sakura com ele. Os pais dela encontraram esse bilhete em cima da escrivaninha do quarto e trouxeram para mim pela manhã.

_"Queridos mamãe e papai,_

_Sinto muito ter que ir embora dessa forma sem nem me despedir. Eu sei eu estou sendo parcialmente egoísta, mas quero que saibam que não faço isso apenas por mim ou algum de meus caprichos. Ele vai embora. Vai ficar sozinho de novo. Eu não posso deixar que seu coração caia na escuridão, ele precisa de mim e eu preciso dele. Jamais seria feliz aqui não sabendo onde ele está, se está bem ou não ou o que estará fazendo. Espero poder ver vocês novamente algum dia e que possam me perdoar. Quero que saibam que eu amo muito os dois._

_Da sua sempre filha,_

_Sakura."_

- E-eles foram embora. – sussurrou o loiro.

- Sim, eles foram. Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba e Hyuuga Neji sua missão é atrás deles e trazê-los de volta para Konoha. Vocês aceitam?

- Hai. – disseram todos em uníssono.

- Eu vou trazer os dois de volta, DATTEBAYO! – gritou Naruto. Logo depois os cinco saíram em busca dos dois fugitivos.

.

.

Tempo depois, os ninjas de Konoha já estavam quase alcançando o quarteto do som e os dois fugitivos.

- Tem um grupo se aproximando de nós. – disse Kidoumaru.

- Eu notei.

- De todos os ninjas, não esperava que a Hokage mandasse logo eles atrás de nós. – disse Sasuke para Sakura.

- Quem mais poderia mandar? – respondeu-lhe com um sorriso fraco.

- Eu fico e acabo com eles, podem seguir em frente. – disse Jiroubou.

- Certo, mas se apresse. – disse Sakon.

.

.

- Eles estão se afastando, mas parece que alguém ficou para trás. – disse Neji.

- Vamos longo, então. – Naruto já estava impaciente, queria trazer seus companheiros de time de volta o mais rápido possível.

Quando finalmente encontraram o ninja, foram pegos pelo jutsu Doton Kekkai de Jiroubou e depois de muitas tentativas frustradas de se libertarem da prisão de argila, Shikamaru descobre o ponto fraco da barreira e Chouji a destrói. Por fim, o Akimichi fica para trás e acaba por vencer o ninja do som, apesar de ficar esgotado para seguir seus amigos.

Assim vai se seguindo, primeiro ocorre a luta entre Neji e Kidoumaru, seguida de Sakon/Ukon contra Kiba, juntamente de seu amigo inseparável Akamaru. Logo depois a luta entre Shikamaru e Tayuya. Konoha sempre saindo vitoriosa.

Por fim, Naruto enfrenta Kimimaro, o quinto membro do 'quarteto' do som até que Rock Lee e Gaara chegam e lutam em seu lugar para que ele possa ir atrás de Sasuke e Sakura.

Naruto enfim consegue encontrar Sasuke no Vale do Fim, nas fronteiras do País do Fogo com o País do Arroz, com uma Sakura desmaiada ao seu lado.

- Sasuke... Sakura-chan... Mas o quê?

- Ela iria nos atrapalhar. Você disse que queria lutar comigo, lembra? –Sasuke sorriu.

Ambos começaram a travar uma batalha acirrada, onde Naruto utiliza parte do chakra da Kyuubi para ter alguma vantagem sobre o Uchiha, enquanto Sasuke assume o controle da luta quando consegue o sharingan nível três. Eles se chocam, Sasuke utilizando o Chidori negro e Naruto com seu rasengan com poder da Kyuubi, por fim Sasuke atinge o peito de Naruto, garantindo sua vitória.

- Parece que eu ganhei. Sabe, me senti tentado em deixar Sakura aqui, para que volte para Konoha e tenha uma vida normal. Mas... Acho que eu não vou conseguir sem ela, Naruto. – confessou o moreno. – Treine e fique forte. Lutaremos de novo algum dia. Adeus, meu amigo.

Pegou o corpo desacordado da rosada e partiu em busca do esconderijo de Orochimaru.

.

.

- Sasuke-kun, mas o que aconteceu?

- Me desculpe, eu tive que desmaiar você.

- Como? Quando? Por quê? – perguntou Sakura desnorteada.

- Tsc, você faz perguntas demais. – franziu o cenho.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

.

.

- Ficaram todos para trás... Ainda tem alguém vindo atrás de nós? – perguntou-lhe Sakura.

- Sim, uma pessoa.

- Quem?

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Vocês... Não vão... – gaguejou. Ela havia escolhido Sasuke, mas ainda sim não queria ver seus dois melhores amigos lutando novamente.

- Gomenasai, Sakura.

-Mas o que... – e então caiu desmaiada no colo do moreno.

.

.

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK_**

.

.

- Estamos chegando ao covil. Você dormiu demais. – disse Sasuke, fazendo a garota perceber que estava sendo carregada pelo mesmo e corar instantaneamente.

- Sasuke-kun... – começou.

- Eu ganhei a luta, mas Naruto vai ficar bem. – interrompeu-a lhe informando o ocorrido do qual ela iria perguntar.

- Certo... – lembrou-se de que estava no colo dele e voltou a corar. – Err... Estamos chegando então?

- Acabamos de chegar. Preparada?

- Nunca estou. – sorriu-lhe e foi correspondida com um esboço fraco de sorriso na face do moreno, o que já foi suficiente para fazer seu coração ir até a boca.

- Não fale, deixa que eu resolva as coisas.

- Certo, Sasuke-kun. – concordou com a cabeça.

Adentraram o local sombrio e subterrâneo, muito bem escondido em uma montanha, sobre algumas rochas e vegetação. Andavam pelos corredores, Sasuke com o sharingan ativado para se localizar no lugar que mais parecia um labirinto obscuro, mas no fim não encontrariam o Minotauro e sim uma cobra velha muito mais assustadora do que o ser da mitologia grega.

_"Esse lugar é assustador. Será que todos os esconderijos são assim?"_ – pensou a garota. Finalmente encontraram a porta, que segundo Sasuke, era onde Orochimaru estava, e bateram.

- Entre- ouviram a voz rouca do outro lado. E assim foi feito, a sala era pouco iluminada e lá encontravam-se Orochimaru e Kabuto.

- Uchiha Sasuke, então você trouxe alguém com você? Estou surpreso. – disse o ninja-cobra.

- Orochimaru-sama, eu sou Haruno Sakura – reverenciou e Sasuke franziu o cenho.

_"Qual parte do 'Não fale, deixa que eu resolva as coisas' ela não entendeu?"_ –pensou, mas uma coisa não poderia negar, Sakura era corajosa.

.

.

- Hm, sua companheira de time? Interessante. Haruno Sakura, inteligentíssima e com um controle excepcional de chakra. Mas pelo que eu me lembro de você, não era tão corajosa assim aponto se direcionar diretamente a mim. Interessante, muito interessante. – disse o mestre da vila do som. – Então Sasuke-kun, por que você a trouxe?

- Isso não é da sua conta, Orochimaru. Sakura vai ficar comigo, essa é a condição para que eu treine com você.

- Condição? Não costumo aceitar condições, Sasuke-kun. Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Ela pode me ser útil nos laboratórios e analisando-a melhor, podemos melhorar o seu físico e alguns jutsus também. Hm... Aceita treinar com o Kabuto para ser uma médica-nin, Sakura-chan?- perguntou Orochimaru.

- Hai. – respondeu reverenciando mais uma vez.

- Sakura... – começou Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, você veio aqui porque quer ficar mais forte. Eu vim por você, mas não posso continuar sendo a fraca que precisa de sua proteção. Todos precisam evoluir. E se você quer ser mais forte, eu vou me tornar mais forte também. – e então ela lhe sorriu mais uma vez, e os sorrisos de Sakura tinham o poder de calar o Uchiha.

- Certo, concordamos então. Mas se algo acontecer a ela, não espere mais nada de mim Orochimaru. – disse o moreno com mais uma de suas feições pouco amigáveis.

- Ok, Sasuke-kun. Começaremos nosso treinamento semana que vem, instalem-se e descansem. – ordenou-lhes Orochimaru. – Kabuto, leve-os até suas acomodações.

- Sim, Orochimaru-sama. – concordou.

.

.

Os dois fugitivos levantaram-se e seguiram o servo mais fiel ao ninja das cobras pelos corredores obscuros do esconderijo.

- Você dará uma boa médica-nin, Sakura-chan. – comentou Kabuto.

_"Foi um elogio?"_ – perguntou-se.

- Ah, obrigada Kabuto-san. – forçou um sorriso. – Quando começaremos o treinamento?

- Quando Sasuke começar seu treinamento com Orochimaru-sama. Vocês precisam de um tempo para tentar se adaptar ao lugar, só não se acomodem muito. Mudaremos de esconderijo em breve. – sorriu.

- Certo. – deu uma risada frouxa, enquanto continuavam a caminhar e Sasuke apenas permanecia em silêncio.

- Chegamos, Sasuke-kun poderá ficar nesse quarto. Sakura-chan, o seu é no outro corredor.

- Não. Ela ficará comigo. – disse o Uchiha, fazendo a garota corar da cabeça aos pés.

- S-Sasuke-kun...

- Ok então, tenham uma boa noite. – disse de forma sugestiva.

.

.

Ambos entraram no local que continha uma cama de casal, um banheiro, um armário e uma pequena cômoda. Não era muito grande, mas o suficiente para que ficassem aconchegados. Guardaram seus pertences no armário e Sasuke anunciou que iria tomar um banho. Minutos depois, deixou o banheiro já vestido com algumas roupas um pouco mais confortáveis e se sentou na cama esperando Sakura tomar seu banho e fazer sua higiene pessoal. Depois de demorar o dobro de tempo que o moreno, a garota sai vestindo um moletom azul comprido e um microshort preto.

- Sasuke-kun? – chama.

- Sim?

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – diz se sentando ao lado dele na cama de casal.

- Acabou de fazer uma. – responde, mas ao ver a garota revirando os olhos, completa. – Faça.

- Por que você decidiu me trazer com você? – sussurra.

_"Sabia que uma hora teríamos essa conversa, mas não sabia ia ser tão difícil."_ – pensou Sasuke.

Ao ver que o garoto não falava nada, continuou a falar. – S-Sabe, eu me declarei para você, no dia em que eu pedi que me trouxesse junto, e bem... Ah, gomenasai Sasuke-kun. Não quero te chatear com as minhas bobagens.

.

.

- Itachi...

- O quê?

- Meu irmão me disse duas coisas uma vez... "Você é fraco. Por que é fraco? Porque lhe falta ódio.", "Meu irmãozinho tolo, se quiser me matar, me despreze, me odeie e viva uma vida miserável... Fuja, fuja... E agarre-se à vida. Então um dia, quando você tiver os mesmos olhos que eu, venha até mim." Odiar e ter uma vida miserável, ele me disse que eu preciso dessas duas coisas para matá-lo.

- E você as tem?

- Eu o odeio, mas não vou viver apenas de ódio. Minha vida talvez devesse ser miserável, aqui, com Orichimaru, mas não é.

- Então, você não vai fazer o que ele lhe disse?

- E por que deveria? Ele aniquilou todo o meu clã. – deu uma risada fraca.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun... Eu sinto muito... Eu... – não pode concluir, pois foi interrompida pelo Uchiha.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema? – pergunta.

- Não...

- Você fala demais, minha irritante. – diz o moreno e em seguida captura os lábios de Sakura com os seus. A garota fica surpresa, mas corresponde de imediato. O beijo que começou com um roçar de lábios se intensifica e Sasuke pede permissão para aprofundá-lo, tal que lhe é concedida rapidamente. As línguas de ambos começam a fazer movimentos ritmados, algo como uma dança que se aprender a dançar em parceria.

Quando se deram por conta, estavam deitados na cama com Sasuke sobre Sakura, coraram e se separaram devagar. Sasuke se deitou ao lado da garota e a puxou para que deitasse em seu ombro.

- Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun. – disse aconchegando seu corpo ao dele e adormecendo.

- Obrigado por me amar, Sakura. – deu-lhe um beijo na testa e partiu para o mundo dos sonhos, onde a encontraria mais uma vez.

.

.

**Continua**

* * *

**N/A**

Oi amoras,

Postei rápido dessa vez, mas não se acostumem. Não faço muito isso. Quando a inspiração bate na porta, eu tenho que aproveitar. Espero que gostem do capítulo e se tem algum leitor fantasma, por favor, apareça. Eu gosto de saber suas opiniões que possa melhorar, seja na minha escrita ou nas minhas ideias.

**REVIEWS:**

**Yasashiino Yume: **Hey, minha primeira leitora do . Como estás? Obrigada por acompanhar e fico feliz que tenha gostado da ideia. Sim, sim, como descrito nos avisos do primeiro capítulo eu peguei as falas do anime/mangá. Toda fanfic precisa de uma base né? xD Vou continuar sim, mas não por causa do . Infelizmente quase nunca tenho reviews por aqui... Tem bastante leitor fantasma. Por isso posto em outros dois sites também. Continuarei postando aqui e espero que continue acompanhando. Kissus.

.

_**LEMBREM-SE, EU SOU MOVIDA A REVIEWS. QUANTO MAIS REVIEWS EU RECEBER, MAIS RÁPIDO EU VOU ATUALIZAR. NÃO CUSTA NADA NÉ GENTE, E DEIXA UMA FICWRITER SUPER FELIZ.**_

.

.

_xoxo,_

_Prongs._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas alguns deles são meus escravos sexuais.

**Sinopse:** O que aconteceria se Sakura fosse embora com Sasuke, no dia em que ele resolveu deixar Konoha para se juntar a Orochimaru?

**N/A**

**AVISO¹:** A Fanfic possui alguns spoilers sobre o anime, mas TODOS, sem exceção, são modificados pela tia Sakura aqui.

**AVISO²:** ESSA É UMA FANFIC HENTAI. H-E-N-T-A-I. E COMO TAL, O CAPÍTULO POSSUI UM HENTAI SASUSAKU.  
**AVISO³:** Só lembrando eu posto as minhas fanfics no Animespirit e no Nyah também, com o mesmo nick, portanto se virem em algum desses outros sites NÃO é plágio. Se virem em outro lugar ou com algum outro nick que não seja Sakura Prongs, me avisem amores. Nos vemos de novo lá embaixo.

.

.

* * *

_"Vermelho-cereja  
Vermelho-magia  
Vermelho-lampeja  
Vermelho-iguaria._

_Boca de mil faces._  
_Um só sorriso –_  
_Me conquista só de entreabri-la._

_Me beija?"_

_Michelle Trevisani_

* * *

**Escarlate**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**Monotonia e perversão**

_Por Sakura Prongs_

.

Já fazia exatamente três anos desde que Sasuke e Sakura haviam deixado Konoha.

Muitas coisas mudaram durante esse tempo, Sasuke passava oitenta por cento de seu tempo treinando com Orochimaru, e o tempo restante ficava junto de Sakura. O Uchiha estava consideravelmente mais forte do que quando deixou sua vila natal, agora já dominando completamente o selo da maldição que lhe foi dado há alguns anos na Floresta da Morte. Suas características físicas continuavam as mesmas, porém o corpo mais definido e a altura agora lhe proporcionavam um ar mais adulto e havia deixando-o muito mais bonito também, sendo objeto de desejo de toda e qualquer mulher que servia o mestre das cobras.

Já Sakura não poderia ser comparada com a garotinha assustada de antes. Suas habilidades médicas haviam superado as de Kabuto e ela era muito útil para Orochimaru nos laboratórios, ajudava o médico-nin em suas experiências com humanos e afins, mas se recusava a fazê-las sozinha, pois dizia que ainda não possuía habilidades suficientes para tal, mas na realidade ela apenas não queria fazer tal atrocidade com as cobaias.

Apesar de ter se desenvolvido muito nos últimos anos, seu coração ainda era puro e a rosada não gostava de machucar inocentes. Longe dos demais, ela era sempre gentil com os prisioneiros e isso fez com que todos aqueles que tiveram contato com a garota a admirassem e respeitassem, e os que não puderam ter tal contentamento ficavam sabendo pelos demais sobre a flor de cerejeira, ou Hime-sama, como todos a chamavam.

Sua força física também estava muito mais desenvolvida, agora sendo capaz de mover montanhas, literalmente, se assim desejasse. Todos os seguidores e prisioneiros do mestre das cobras sabiam que Sasuke era o favorito, Kabuto o braço direito e Sakura o braço esquerdo de Orochimaru.

.

.

Era mais um dia comum na base subterrânea.

Juntamente com o alvorecer, Sasuke abria seus olhos devagar, a claridade incomodava-o mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Tentou se espreguiçar, mas foi em vão, no segundo seguinte virou a cabeça para o lado e viu a cabeleira rosada esparramada no travesseiro. Sakura desafiava todas as leis da física mantendo seu corpo tão entrelaçado ao dele – como se tivesse medo de ele partisse a qualquer instante. – que ficava difícil de desvencilhar. O Uchiha revirou os olhos e afagou o amontoado de cabelos cor de rosa.

- Está na hora de acordar, Sakura-hime. – sussurrou no pé do ouvido da garota com sua voz rouca, fazendo-a estremecer e logo abrir os olhos e franzir o cenho. Sakura usava somente uma das camisas dele e sua calcinha, enquanto o moreno apenas uma calça de moletom.

- Sasuke-kun. – repreendeu. – Não me chame assim.

-Aa. – disse de forma habitual, puxando-a para um beijo demorado.

- Bom dia. – disse Sakura entre beijos.

- Bom dia. – respondeu-lhe.

- Vou tomar banho. –falou de repente se soltando do aperto de Sasuke e levantando da cama. Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Eu vou com você. – exclamou também se levantando.

- Não senhor, você sabe muito bem que nós sempre nos atrasamos quando você cisma de tomar banho comigo. – cruzou os braços de forma birrenta enquanto separava a roupa que iria vestir. – Vai se exercitando que eu não vou me demorar. – Ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado, Sasuke deu um suspiro cansado e começou a fazer sua sequência de exercícios matinal.

Pouco tempo depois Sakura saiu do banheiro já vestida, as longas madeixas cor-de-rosa, que haviam crescido com o passar dos anos, caiam sobre as costas como uma cascata. A garota, agora com quase dezessete anos de vida, usava um vestido vermelho muito curto com um short preto por baixo e um laço, também da cor vermelha, na parte de trás, acentuando as curvas vastas de seu corpo e denotando os seios que não eram tão grandes assim. Assim como Sasuke ela também era desejada por muitos dos subordinados de Orochimaru, porém nenhum deles demonstrava tal, pois se o fizessem Sasuke os mataria no segundo seguinte.

.

.

O Uchiha parou e analisou-a devagar, por fim deu um sorriso torto e a puxou para outro beijo, que não durou muito, Sakura logo o interrompeu e apontou o banheiro para que Sasuke fosse enfim tomar seu banho, com outro suspiro cansado ele franziu o cenho e adentrou no local.

Demorando um pouco mais de tempo do que ele geralmente ocupava para tomar seu banho, o moreno enfim saiu do banheiro vestido com suas vestes habituais e o cabelo levemente molhado.

- Dia cheio hoje? – perguntou Sakura enquanto penteava os cabelos.

- O mesmo de sempre. Você?

- Idem. Tenho um monte de coisas para fazer no laboratório. – afirmou analisando-se por uma última vez no espelho e encarou o Uchiha, que apenas passou a mão bagunçando seus fios negros levemente molhados. – Vamos?

- Hai. – aproximou-se de Sakura e selou os lábios nos dela em um selinho demorado. Por fim saíram pela porta, cada um seguindo por um corredor diferente.

.

.

Sakura transitava entre os corredores com uma prancheta na mão e fazia algumas anotações enquanto ia para o laboratório.

"_Ai Kami-sama, por que diabos os esconderijos tem que ser sempre subterrâneos?"_ – pensou. – _"Merda, e por que toda vez eu tenho que me perder nesses lugares?"_ – perguntava-se quando por sorte, ou azar, passou ao lado de Kabuto.

- Ah, bom dia Sakura-chan. – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia, Kabuto-san. – respondeu-lhe seca. Nunca havia gostado de Kabuto, apesar de sempre aturá-lo e dar algum sorriso falso quando ele se dirigia a ela, mas de uns tempos para cá havia notado o médico-nin a observando de forma pervertida e deixou de ser gentil com ele.

- Como dormiu essa noite? – perguntou enquanto lhe devorava com os olhos.

- Muito bem, obrigada. Agora se me dá licença, eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer. – virou se e continuou seu trajeto, esperando que fosse o correto, quando sentiu a mão de Kabuto segurar-lhe o pulso e virou-se abruptamente. – Mas o que diabos...

- Ah, vamos lá Sakura-chan... Nós dois sabemos que você também quer isso. – disse aproximando suas faces, e, em questão de segundos a Haruno soltou-se de seu aperto e deu-lhe um soco tão forte que ele foi parar a metros de distância.

- Sabe Kabuto eu deveria contar isso para o Sasuke-kun, mas nós dois sabemos o que ele faria com você. Portanto não ouse se aproximar de mim ou me dirigir à palavra em outra ocasião que não seja a profissional, estamos combinados? Caso contrário serei eu mesma a dar um fim nessa sua vida miserável. – e então a rosada se retira e sai andando rumo aos laboratórios.

"_Você ainda vai ser minha, Sakura-chan. Ainda vai ser minha."_ – pensa Kabuto enquanto limpa o sangue de sua boca.

.

.

Pouco mais tarde, Sasuke lutava contra aproximadamente cem adversários ao mesmo tempo. Vencia todos sem acertar nenhum ponto vital.

- Você está avançando, Sasuke-kun. – diz Orochimaru chegando ao recinto, com Sakura ao seu lado esquerdo e Kabuto ao lado direito. A rosada estava carrancuda, mas sorriu no instante que viu Sasuke. O moreno estranhou o comportamento da garota, ele conhecia Sakura melhor do que ninguém e sabia quando algo a estava incomodando, mas decidiu perguntar a ela o que havia acontecido quando estivessem sozinhos.

- Aa. – respondeu para Orochimaru enquanto desempunhava sua espada.

- Recebemos algumas notícias interessantes sobre Konoha, parece que o ex-companheiro de time de vocês dois – apontou com os olhos de Sasuke para Sakura. - Juntamente com alguns outros shinobi, está vindo até aqui para "resgatar" vocês dois. – completou com mais um de seus sorrisos macabros. – Não será divertido se eles encontrarem?

Os fugitivos se encaram por meros instantes. Pode-se perceber a face do moreno, sempre fria e taciturna, se franzir por meros segundos e os olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura perderam o brilho enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior com vontade. Orochimaru sorriu e voltou a falar.

- O que foi? Não querem brincar um pouquinho com os seus amiguinhos de infância? – gargalhou e olhou copiosamente para o casal. – Se eles aparecerem, vocês sabem o que devem fazer. Já está ficando tarde, os dois podem ir descansar e Kabuto venha comigo. – disse retirando-se do local.

- Sasuke-kun. – disse Kabuto reverenciando-o com a cabeça. – Sakura-chan... – olhou intensamente para a rosada e logo a face da mesma voltou para a mesma carranca de quando chegou ao local onde Sasuke estava treinando, a garota fechou as mãos apertando-as com força enquanto Kabuto saiu do recinto seguindo Orochimaru.

Obviamente a irritação de Sakura não passou desapercebida pelo moreno.

- Sakura. – chamou. Ela voltou-se para ele e toda a tensão antes presente em seu corpo foi desaparecendo aos poucos.

- Hai, Sasuke-kun? – e lhe direcionou aquele sorriso que o Uchiha sabia que ela não sorria para mais ninguém. Aquele sorriso pertence exclusivamente a ele, assim como a própria Sakura.

- O que o Kabuto fez? – perguntou de forma direta.

- Tsc, eu sou tão transparente assim?

- Você é fácil de ler. – deu um meio sorriso, ato que só praticava quando estava sozinho com sua flor. – Agora me diga o que aconteceu.

- Melhor conversamos no quarto. E você está um lixo sabia? – Sasuke olhou para si mesmo e não tinha nenhum arranhão se quer, ergueu as sobrancelhas e encarou a Haruno.

- Não estou falando nesse sentido. – revirou os olhos. – Você precisa de um banho.

- Irritante. – suspirou. – Anda logo, então. – chamou-a estendo a mão e em questão de milésimos, Sakura entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e ambos rumaram para o quarto.

.

.

Sakura, que já havia tomado seu banho, lia um livro qualquer deitada na cama enquanto Sasuke se lavava. Logo em seguida, o moreno abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu usando apenas uma cueca box preta e secando os cabelos molhados com a toalha.

- Certo, agora vai me contar diabos aconteceu? – perguntou a Sakura sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

A rosada olhou para ele e suspirou. – Hai, hai. Você sabe que eu não consigo esconder nada de você, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai matar ninguém e tentar ficar calminho. – Sasuke franziu o cenho e esperou ela continuar. – Eu já imaginava essa reação. Bom... Errr... Como é que eu te digo isso... Bem...

- Sakura. – disse o Uchiha já se irritando.

- OKABUTOESTÁDANDOEMCIMADEMIM. Pronto, falei. Está satisfeito?

- MAS O QUÊ? – disse Sasuke ativando o sharingan.

- Ele meio que tentou me agarrar hoje... Mas eu o joguei longe e disse que se ele fizer de novo, não vai sair vivo para contar história.

- Claro que ele não vai sair vivo para contar história. – Sasuke se levantou e rumou para a porta.

- Sasuke-kun, por favor, deixa isso para lá. Você não pode ir lá fora agora.

- E por que não? Está com peninha do Kabuto, Sakura?

- CLARO QUE NÃO. – fechou a cara irritada. – Não pode ir lá fora por dois motivos. Primeiro porque você sabe muito bem que qualquer coisa que fizermos agora pode comprometer o plano e segundo... Porque você está de cueca. – soltou um risinho frouxo enquanto Sasuke ruborizava levemente.

- Você está certa. Não podemos estragar o plano agora. – sentou-se novamente na cama desativando o sharingan.

- É... E agora o Orochimaru disse que o Naruto e os outros estão vindo atrás de nós. Isso vai ser meio problemático e cansativo. Agir friamente com eles vai ser difícil para mim.

- Não se preocupe. – disse abraçando-a como se quisesse dizer que tudo daria certo e que ela não estava sozinha. A garota sorriu e puxou o moreno para um beijo cálido e a língua de Sasuke pediu passagem para aprofundá-lo quase que imediatamente. Aos poucos foi se intensificando.

.

.

Em pouco tempo Sasuke deitou-a na cama, e começou uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço da garota dando algumas mordidinhas e chupões, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passava. Voltou-se novamente aos seus lábios enquanto tirava sua camisola lentamente e quando finalmente conseguiu levou os lábios até um dos seios rosados sugando-o com fervor e quando gemidos desnorteados foramproferidos por Sakura sorriu entre os beijos e começou a dar a mesma atenção para o outro seio.

- Sa...su...ke...-kun.

Desceu os beijos pelo colo da garota, passando pela barriga até enfim chegar até a calcinha, sempre se intrigava com as escolhas das peças íntimas de Sakura, eram todas com babadinhos ou algum desenho infantil o que deixava-a ainda mais sexy, essa em particular era uma de suas preferidas, preta com alguns lacinhos vermelhos e um coração da mesma cor bem no meio, começou a massagear a área por cima do tecido fino e contornou o coração da frente. Sentindo que a garota já estava molhada de excitação, ele por fim arrancou a calcinha e enfiou um dedo fazendo movimentos lentos que se aceleraram aos poucos. O moreno olhou para Sakura e deu um sorriso pervertido, que foi correspondido pela mesma enquanto ela retirava sua cueca. Com o membro já ereto, Sasuke a penetrou lentamente, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos enquanto Sakura seguia seus movimentos de maneira sincronizada até chegarem juntos ao clímax.

Ambos estavam cansados e com a respiração desregulada. Sasuke deitou-se ao lado da rosada e a puxou para deitar em seu tórax definido, ato que lembrou o primeiro dia dos dois no esconderijo de Orochimaru com a pequena diferença de que, agora, eles estavam nus. O moreno sorriu ao lembrar-se do fato e olhou para Sakura, que sorriu-lhe de volta e sussurrou:

- Aishiteru. – para logo depois cair no sono profundo ao lado de seu amado.

.

.

Enquanto isso a alguns quilômetros de distância do esconderijo de Orochimaru, Naruto, Pakkun, Kakashi, Hinata e um garoto que lembrava os aspectos do Uchiha corriam e procuravam por tal local. Pakkun e Kakashi param, fazendo sinal para que os outros três também o façam.

- Kakashi-sensei? O que foi? – perguntou o loiro afobado, que havia crescido muito nos últimos anos e, assim como os dois ex-companheiros de time, desenvolvido muito suas habilidades ninja.

- Está tarde e escuro, é mais fácil cair em uma emboscada nessa situação. Vamos acampar aqui essa noite e amanhã continuamos nossa busca. – afirmou o mascarado, para o descontentamento de Naruto.

- MAS KAKASHI-SENSEI, NÓS PRECISAMOS ANDAR LOGO E TRAZER O TEME E A SAKURA-CHAN DE VOLTA.

- Naruto, sem mais discussões. Agora coma e descanse, amanhã continuaremos a busca. – O Uzumaki a contra gosto sentou-se perto da lareira acendida há alguns instantes atrás.

- Na-Naruto-kun? –chamou Hinata.

- Hm, o que foi Hinata-chan?

- N-não se preocupe, nós acharemos os dois. – sorriu para ele de forma doce enquanto o loiro retribuía com mais uns de seus sorrisos amarelos.

- Obrigado, Hinata-chan. Foi bem legal o seu time ter emprestado você para vir com a gente na missão. Fica mais fácil de aturar o branquelo ali com outras pessoas por perto. – a garota corou da cabeça aos pés.

- A-Arigatou. E-eu v-vou dormir. B-boa noite, N-naruto-kun. – gaguejou lentamente e foi deitar-se.

Naruto, sem entender direito a situação, deu ombros e escorregou para dentro de seu saco de dormir, certo de que, no dia seguinte, encontraria os seus dois melhores amigos e os levaria de volta para "casa".

.

.

**Continua**

.

.

* * *

**N/A**

Oi amoras, desculpem pela demora. Pode até não parecer, mas a tia Sakura também tem uma vida social né? Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo e do hentai, eu sei que não sou muito boa em escrever hentais, mas a gente tenta melhorar. Não devo demorar muito pra postar o próximo capítulo, já que eu já tô terminando o esboço.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e favoritaram e quem não comentou, comente!

_._

_._

_**LEMBREM-SE, EU SOU MOVIDA A REVIEWS. QUANTO MAIS REVIEWS EU RECEBER, MAIS RÁPIDO EU VOU ATUALIZAR. NÃO CUSTA NADA NÉ GENTE, E DEIXA UMA FICWRITER SUPER FELIZ.**_

.

.

_xoxo,_

_Prongs._


End file.
